always beside u
by de hyuk1015
Summary: kyuhyun berjanji untuk selalu di samping eunhyuk/ kyuhyuk / kyuhyun, eunhyuk, changmin / RnR pwease :D


"kyu, aku takut, bagaimana jika operasinya gagal?" eunhyuk menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"ya kamu akan mati" jawab kyuhyun datar.

"kyu" eunhyuk memukul kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan langsung menarik eunhyuk ke pelukannya. Membelai rambut kekasihnya itu dengan sangat lembut.

"apa kamu akan percaya padaku?" kyuhyun merasakan eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. "semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu, kamu pasti bisa melewati ini semua dengan sangat baik. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku janji"

Eunhyuk makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kyuhyun, ucapan kyuhyun membuat rasa takutnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"kyu, kamu tahu siapa yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?"

"lebih baik kamu tidur, kamu harus banyak istirahat" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mebaringkan eunhyuk. dia bernyayi untuk eunhyuk. Nyanyian kyuhyun adalah lullaby untuk eunhyuk.

.

Operasi berjalan dengan lancar, 3 hari sudah berlalu, tapi eunhyuk belum mebukakan matanya. Seperti janjinya, kyuhyun selalu berada di samping eunhyuk.

Setiap malam kyuhyun selalu bernyanyi untuk eunhyuk, membelai rambut eunhyuk dan mencium kening eunhyuk dengan lembut. Setiap hari kyuhyun akan mengajak eunhyuk berbicara dan membisikkan kata 'I love you' di telinganya.

.

Seminggu setelah operasi, akhirnya mata eunhyuk terbuka.

Shim changmin, adalah orang pertama yang dia lihat, bukan cho kyuhyun sang kekasih.

"dimana kyu?" kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh eunhyuk. changmin terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"dimana dia?" tanya eunhyuk lagi, perasaannya mulai tak enak, sesuatu yang buruk pasti sudah terjadi.

"d-dia.. maafkan aku hyukkie, dia tak ada" mata changmin mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tidak.. tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin kyuhyun yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukku. eunhyuk yakin, setiap hari kyuhyun selalu di sampingnya dan selalu membisikan 'I love you' padanya, dia yakin setiap malam kyuhyun bernyanyi untuknya.

Eunhyuk menyadari itu semua, tapi dia merasa terlalu lemah untuk membuka matanya, matanya terlalu berat untuk dia buka.

"t-tak mungkin, kyuhyun masih hidup. Dia masih hidup" butiran hangat dari sudut mata eunhyuk mulai mengalir, hatinya terasa pedih.

"k-kyu" mata eunhyuk terbuka lebar melihat sosok kyuhyun di sepan pintu. "kyu" ucap eunhyuk pelan, dia tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun mematung di depan pintu, kyuhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"dia tak ada hyukkie, dia tak ada" ucapan changmin membuat senyum di bibir eunhyuk lenyap.

"lalu dia siapa?" eunhyuk menunjuk ke arah pintu. Changmin melihat ke pintu dan senyum getir.

"tak ada siapa-siapa di sana hyukkie, itu hanya lamunanmu" jawab changmin datar, miris. Changmin menggenggam tangan eunhyuk.

"aku yakin itu kyuhyun" eunhyuk mulai menangis dan merasakan sakit di jantungnya, dia mengerang sambil memegang jantungnya. Dunianya gelap lagi.

.

"SHIM CHANGMIN, APA YANG SUDAH KAMU LAKUKAN? CEPAT PANGGIL DOKTER" kyuhyun berlari dan menggenggam tangan eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, ku mohon bangun, ini aku kyuhyun, aku selalu ada di sampingmu, maafkan aku, aku tadi keluar sebentar, aku harus mengurus administrasi, ku mohon buka matamu lagi, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan eunhyuk semakin erat, tangisnya tak bisa dia tahan lagi.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Eunhyuk akhirnya membuka matanya lagi, kini orang yang pertama dia lihat adalah kekasihnya.

"kyu, kamu masih hidup kan? Kamu nyata kan?" kyuhyun mengangguk.

"changmin bilang kamu tak ada" eunhyuk menangis lagi, dia takut jika harus benar-benar kehilangan kyuhyun.

"aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk ada di sampingmu" kyuhyun mencium kening eunhyuk.

"aku tak bilang kyuhyun mati, aku hanya bilang kyuhyun tak ada. Waktu itu dia memang tak ada." Changmin membela dirinya.

"tapi waktu hiks kyuhyun di depan hiks pintu hiks kamu bilang dia tak hiks ada"

"ya, waktu itu, anggap saja itu penyambutan setelah tidurmu yang panjang"

Pletak..

Kyuhyun menjuitak kepala changmin.

"tapi karenamu eunhyuk yang hampir pergi" kyuhyun memelototi changmin.

"baiklah, aku minta maaf, ini memang salahku" changmin memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Kyuhyun duduk lagi di samping eunhyuk dan memegang tangan eunhyuk.

"kyu, terima kasih untuk 'I love you' yang selalu kamu bisikkan padaku, terima kasih untuk lullaby yang selalu kamu nyanyikan setiap malam, terima kasih untuk selalu ada di sampingku"

"darimana kamu tahu? Jangan-jangan kamu hanya pura-pura tidur?" kyuhyun menunjuk eunhyuk dan menyeringai.

"aku tidur! Hanya saja aku tak bisa membuka mataku, aku ingin membuka mataku dan melihatmu, tapi aku tak bisa kyu, padahal aku rindu denganmu kyu" eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"benarkah?" kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya.

Deep kiss..

"aish, mataku,, kalian sudah menodai mataku yang suci ini" changmin menutup matanya.

.

.

The end..

.

Terinspirasi dari _open heart surgery _by _EriiAR.._

.

.

Attention please..

Author mau hiatus dari tulis menulis ff dulu.. kalau ada yg nunggu I'm the next, remember you, you are my bestfriend, its about my brother, maaf ya,, blum bisa dilanjutin.. mungkin bulan depan.. author udah mulai nge'lab soalnya.. doakan saya ya.. hhe

Tapi mohon reviewnya ya untuk ff ini.. ^^


End file.
